Freezer
by Apailana
Summary: Ella nunca se consideró una damisela en apuros, y sin embargo anhelaba sentirse protegida. Él siempre creyó que iba a tener el control del universo, y al final resultó sometido. One-shot participante en el concurso: Escribiendo por un deseo.


Esta historia es para el concurso** Escribiendo por un deseo**, de la página **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball**. Los personajes, lugar y género se eligieron al azar, a mí me tocó: Freezer, Videl, humor y Corporación Cápsula. Fue un poco complicado pensar en algo, pero aquí esta, no es lo mejor que he hecho, lo lamento, no soy lo suficientemente genial para hilar algo entre esta pareja tan peculiar. Críticas, consejos y todo lo que deseen aportar es bienvenido.

* * *

Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama; yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro por amor a su obra

* * *

**~FREEZER~**

Le aventaba ollas, cucharas y todo lo que encontraba a su paso, incluso objetos de cristal cuya ruptura resonaba por toda la Corporación Cápsula, todo era válido a la hora de defenderse. Bien sabía que pudo haber llamado a su novio o a cualquiera de sus amigos o familiares y sin dudarlo habría sido rescatada... pero Videl Satán no era una damisela en apuros, no, ella era una guerrera, ella no se daba por vencida, y no importaba cuan fuerte fuese el enemigo, Videl siempre seguía hasta el final y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Recordó que Gohan le había enseñado a usar su _ki_, él le dijo que había aprendido rápido, pero ella era consciente de que sólo había sido instruida en lo más básico_― Maldición... ―_se dijo mentalmente, el asunto se estaba saliendo de control y ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Era fuerte, claro, siempre se consideró una chica fuerte, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Gohan más débil se sentía, y no tenía que ver tanto con la fuerza física... era otra cosa, él la hacía sentir en cierto modo vulnerable, a ella le encantaba tener las riendas de su vida y no depender de nadie y al mismo modo ansiaba sentirse protegida por Gohan, y eso la asustaba.

―No necesito un hombre que solucione mis problemas... ―dijo casi en un susurro y volvió a su labor. Era más complicado de lo que esperaba, sin duda una batalla laboriosa, a ratos había destellos que nublaban su visión, había flashes blancos que la cegaban y también flashes naranjas que de no haberlos esquivado la hubieran quemado.― Mierda, mierda... ―dijo mientras apagaba una pequeña mecha que se había encendido en su playera rosada, en esos momentos agradecía haberse cortado el cabello, de no ser así seguro que ya se le hubiera chamuscado.― Kami, ayúdame ―dijo y podía sentir como su corazón latía a toda marcha, el final estaba cerca. Corrió de un lado a otro por la Corporación, pero al final terminó regresando al mismo lugar, sabía que era imposible huir. Y fue entonces cuando las cosas se pusieron feas...

Con sus profundos e inocentes ojos azules, pudo ver cada detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor... ese color predominante que lo cubría: blanco. Un blanco tan pulcro, pero que lejos estaba de significar pureza, y a Videl le pareció más bien enfermizo. Leves destellos violeta que salían a relucir de vez en cuando... y el rojo, ese rojo que era como dos lucecitas parpadeantes y torturantes.

Había fallado, había perdido― es el fin... ―dijo y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Cerró sus ojos, no quería ser testigo de su propia derrota.

―Videl...

La menuda mujer dio un saltito de la impresión al ver que la llamaban.―_ Ok... hubiera preferido que fuera el fin._ ―pensó con ironía al verse salvada. Con pesadez abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la mirada incrédula y ¿molesta? de Son Gohan. Videl no dijo nada y solo frunció e seño.

―¿C-cómo pasó esto...? ―el hijo de Goku no supo ni que decir al ver tal desastre, era como si diez tornados hubieran arrasado con el lugar.

En ese momento Videl estalló, en lágrimas, gritos y golpes... ¡era demasiado para un solo día! Desde que despertó todo le había salido mal, y esta era la gota que derramó el vaso.― ¡MALDITO FREEZER! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas.― ¡Maldito, jodidamente mil veces maldito Freezer! ―cuidar sus modales nunca fue algo de gran importancia para la hija de Satán.

―V-Videl... cálmate... no, es cosa de nada.

―¿Qué no es cosa de nada? Eso lo dices tú que eres un fenómeno súper poderoso.

Gohan trató de calmar a su _novia_, pero esta estaba incontrolable... en definitiva él nunca entendería a las mujeres.

―¡Al infierno! ―gritaba la chica― ¡al infierno, vete al infierno, maldito Freezer! ―y al decir esto lanzó una patada que terminó de descomponer el frigorífico de Bulma.

Sí, ya todo había acabado y el intento de Videl por reparar el refrigerador de la corporación había sido un fracaso. Lo bueno era que a ella no le faltaba el dinero, y podría reponer cuantos electrodomésticos descompusiera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el infierno...

―Por lo que veo, los humanos ya te perdieron el miedo y el respeto...

―¡Cállate idiota! ―se defendió Freezer que estaba encolerizado― ¡yo soy el amo del universo, el único, el emperador: el gran Freezer!

―Imbécil, tú no eres amo de nadie... ―Cell reía a carcajadas disfrutando las penas del otro― Freezer, oh pobre e idiota Freezer, a estas alturas ya deberías de aprender que has perdido todo... lo único que te queda soy yo.

El tirano se puso furioso con tales palabras y comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones al bio-androide.― ¡Cállate idiota!, tú solo eres una copia, una mala copia hecha con mis células.

La fría risa de Cell resonó en el infierno― y es precisamente porque tengo tus células que soy el único que podría comprenderte...

El silencio denotaba incertidumbre.

―Freezer, el demonio de hielo... veamos que tan frío puedes llegar a ser.

―¿Qué mierda...? ―y no pudo evitar sonrojarse― ¡CELL! ¡Saca la mano de ahí!

Y los gemidos de ambos villanos invadieron el lugar.

_Si, el infierno también podía llegar a ser un lugar para pasarla bien, sobre todo para Cell._

_Y así, tanto en la tierra como en el cielo, dos parejas tuvieron su final sin saber que en cierto modo sus historias estuvieron entrelazadas. ¿Entrelazadas? Sí, entrelazadas, al menos por la pasión y el amor._

* * *

_**Apailana***_


End file.
